ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pat Hingle
| birth_name = Martin Patterson Hingle | birth_place = Miami, Florida, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Carolina Beach, North Carolina, U.S. | death_cause = Myelodysplastic syndrome | residence = Carolina Beach, North Carolina | home_town = Houston, Texas | education = Actors Studio | alma_mater = University of Texas | height = 5 ft 10 in | notable_works = ''Batman'', Hang 'Em High, Splendor in the Grass, Batman Returns, Batman Forever, Batman & Robin, Shaft | years_active = 1951–2008 | occupation = Actor | nationality = American | spouse = Alyce Faye Dorsey (1947–1972; divorced), Julie Wright (1979–2009; his death) | children = 5 | parents = Marvin Louise (nèe Patterson), Clarence Martin Hingle }} in "The Incredible World of Horace Ford", a 1963 episode of The Twilight Zone.]] Martin Patterson "Pat" Hingle (July 19, 1923 – January 3, 2009) was an American actor who appeared in hundreds of television shows and feature films. His first film was On the Waterfront in 1954. He often played tough authority figures. Hingle was a close friend of Clint Eastwood and appeared in the Eastwood films Hang 'em High, The Gauntlet and Sudden Impact. Early life Martin Patterson Hingle was born in Miami, Florida (some sources say Denver, Colorado), the son of Marvin Louise (née Patterson), a schoolteacher and musician, and Clarence Martin Hingle, a building contractor. Hingle enlisted in the United States Navy in December 1941, dropping out of the University of Texas. He served on the destroyer [[USS Marshall (DD-676)|USS Marshall]] during World War II. He returned to the University of Texas after the war and earned a degree in radio broadcasting in 1949. As a Navy Reservist, he was recalled to the service during the Korean War and served on the escort destroyer [[USS Damato (DD-871)|USS Damato]].Wise, Stars in Blue. pp. 173–176. Acting career in Tim Burton's 1989 film Batman]] Hingle began acting in college, and after graduating, he moved to New York and studied at the American Theatre Wing. In 1952, he became a member of the Actors Studio. This led to his first Broadway show, End as a Man. On Broadway, he originated the role of Gooper in the original Broadway production of Tennessee Williams' Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (1955). He played the title role in the award winning Broadway play [[J.B. (play)|''J.B.]] by Archibald MacLeish (1958). He appeared in the 1963 Actors Studio production of ''Strange Interlude, directed by Jose Quintero, and That Championship Season (1972). He earned a Tony Award nomination for his performance in Dark at the Top of the Stairs (1957). In 1997, he played Benjamin Franklin in the Roundabout Theatre revival of the musical ''1776'', with Brent Spiner and Gregg Edelman. Hingle's first film role was an uncredited part as bartender Jock in On the Waterfront (1954). Later in his career, he was known for playing judges, police officers and other authority figures. He was a guest star on the early NBC legal drama Justice, based on case histories of the Legal Aid Society of New York, which aired in the 1950s. Another notable role was as the father of Warren Beatty's character in Splendor in the Grass (1961), which was directed by Elia Kazan, the director of On the Waterfront -- even though Hingle, then 37 years old, was only 13 years older than the 24-year-old Beatty.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0055471/trivia?ref_=tt_trv_trv Hingle was widely known for portraying the father of Sally Field's title character Norma Rae (1979). He also played manager Colonel Tom Parker in John Carpenter's TV movie Elvis (1979). Hingle had a long list of television and film credits to his name, going back to 1948. Among them were The Fugitive (1964), Carol for Another Christmas (1964), Nevada Smith (1966), Mission: Impossible (1967), Hang 'Em High (1968), The Gauntlet (1977), Sudden Impact (1983), Road To Redemption (2001), When You Comin' Back, Red Ryder? (1979), Brewster's Millions (1985), Stephen King's Maximum Overdrive (1986), The Grifters (1990), Citizen Cohn (1992), The Land Before Time (1988), Wings (1996), and Shaft (2000). Hingle played Dr. Chapman in seven episodes of the TV series Gunsmoke (1971), and Col. Tucker in the movie Gunsmoke: To the Last Man (1992). In 1963, Hingle guest-starred in an episode of The Twilight Zone called "The Incredible World of Horace Ford" as the title character. He guest starred in the TV series ''Matlock'' and Murder, She Wrote. In 1980, he appeared in the short-lived police series ''Stone'' with Dennis Weaver. He played Commissioner Gordon in the 1989 film Batman and its three sequels. He is one of only two actors to appear in the four Batman films from 1989 to 1997; the other is Michael Gough. In November 2007, he created the Pat Hingle Guest Artist Endowment to enable students to work with visiting professional actors at the University of North Carolina Wilmington. Personal life Hingle married Alyce Faye Dorsey on June 3, 1947. They had three children: Jody, Billy and Molly. The couple later divorced. In 1979 Hingle married Julia Wright. He and his second wife had two children. Accident In 1959 while playing J.B. on Broadway, he was offered the title role for the 1960 film Elmer Gantry but lost it to Burt Lancaster because Hingle had a nearly fatal accident. He was trapped in the elevator of his West End Avenue apartment building in Manhattan, when it stalled between the second and third floors. He crawled out and tried to reach the second floor corridor, but lost his balance and fell fifty-four feet down the shaft. He fractured his skull, wrist, hip and most of the ribs on his left side. He broke his left leg in three places and lost the little finger on his left hand. He lay near death for two weeks, and his recovery required more than a year. Death Hingle died at his home in Carolina Beach, North Carolina, of myelodysplasia on January 3, 2009; he had been diagnosed with the disease in November 2008. His ashes were scattered into the Atlantic Ocean. Selected TV and filmography References Notes Bibliography *Wise, James E., Jr. and Rehill, Anne Collier (1997) Stars in Blue: Movie Actors in America's Sea Services. Annapolis, MD: Naval Institute Press. . External links * * * * * AP Obituary in The Charlotte Observer Category:1924 births Category:2009 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American stage actors Category:Deaths from cancer in North Carolina Category:Deaths from leukemia Category:Actors from Denver Category:Actors from Miami Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni Category:United States Navy sailors Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors